The Endless Thought
by SadaoLucifer
Summary: Maou is in a coma... No one knows he can hear everything. He knows how everyone truly feels. Confessions come out... Maou and Emi later on.
1. Start of it

It was a white day accentuated by the wonderful snow.I remember this morning went I could still move, talk, see. It was hard to believe that in a few moments,

I would suffer a coma.

No one would believe that the Demon King Satan dies a way... A way like humans.

Well maybe not a death... but it seemed that way.

The room I was in was white was well. I was laying on my bed. Not even its simple snow warned me of my fate. I should have sensed the danger in its beginning.

Apparently I was in a coma. A long one, when my friends, more of Demon Generals, found out they were shocked as I was. Ashiya cried at the thought of me dying. Screaming out, Mi Lord. Lucifer didn't say anything.

I can still vividly recall Emi reaction. She said that I can not die by anyway that is not her blade. Then the most surprising thing that I have ever seen happened, she started to cry. For me.

A reaction like that was odd from a Hero who wanted me dead.

She must have not know that I could still hear everything. My eyes were closed but I heard everything. Doctor coming in and out and then that.

Was it fate for me to end up like this?

The snowing is still falling down. I could feel it. Visiting hours were over and it was long since Emi came.

Maybe I'll go to Heaven, and then one day see Emilia with her beautiful white hair and wings. With me there... Maybe I'll go to Hell... were I could rule. Then maybe... Emi has to come from Heaven and fight me again. Maybe I'll wake up... Maybe I won't die.

One this is for sure.

I'll get to see her again.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm trying to write something sort of emotional.<strong>

**To explain something, Maou is in a coma. The Next Chapter will explain what and why by Maou's point of view... Or someones. Depends on how I feel. Writing in the middle of the night is never good...**


	2. Reason for it

_**If any of you guys haven't read the Light Novels to this series yet, go and get a quick read. Or else you won't understand who "Alas=Ramus" is or Gabriel either.**_

* * *

><p><em>The sound of a door opening alerted me to wake up, but alas, still couldn't move.<em>

_I hear a mans voice, "How long has he been here?"_

_Must be the doctor._

_A female voice then respond, "A week ago, Doctor Yuki."_

_Are they talking about me? Has a week really passed? I thought it was yesterday..._

* * *

><p><strong>In Tokyo, Shibuya District, Sasazuka. Villa Sasazuka Unit 202. Suzuno's complex.<strong>

"You know the Doctors aren't telling us much. Just hack into the system!" Ashiya yelled at Urushihara.

Urushihara cleaned some ear wax out of his ear, "You're making me get an infection. I might end up like Maou..."

"He didn't fall that way!"

"Geez. Okay I will, but remember, this is illegal..."

"This is Maou-sama! Who cares!"

Urushihara began clicking rapidly, "They have him in... emergency care... I can't tell you much, you know?" Ashiya sighs.

"What caused it anyway?..." asked Urushihara pulling out his PASTA.

"What do you think? Every since that Gabriel came and took Alas=Ramus, he fell into depression and then this... I had to take two jobs because of that..." Ashiya lays on the floor.

"Yes!"

"That isn't a good thing!"

Urushihara holds out his game, "Not that! I just beat my new high school in Yonic!" His PASTA showed a picture of a blue hedgehog, giving the player a thumbs up.

"Why do I even bother with you?..."

* * *

><p><em>Tick-tock.<em>

_That all I can hear now. I know it's not that late into the day. I just I 'woke' up an hour ago, maybe it wasn't an hour... Does time flow the same while I am this?..._

_Maybe I do deserve this... For not protecting Alas=Ramus enough... For being an evil Demon King..._

_Wait, the Demon King is evil. Damn this human body! It's changing me, the more I'm in this world, the more I fall!-_

_The door just opened, softly but yet fast. _

_I hear foot steps of heels._

_A hand, or so I think, slammed on table by me._

_"Demon King, this is how you go down? And not by me?"_

_Great... It's her. Good thing I'm in a coma, so I don't have to face her._

* * *

><p><strong><em>I was going to upload this waaaayyy sooner but I had Finals all this week, and mind you that they are hard for those who never had them. Just wanted to say thanks for the review, Next chapter will be upload next week. Monday and Tuesday are my last days before winter break.<em>**


End file.
